The invention relates to an upset tube for accommodating impact energy in the case of a motor vehicle.
There exist prior art tubes which are produced by reverse drawing whose purpose is to accommodate part of the impact energy in the case of a head-on collision German Laid Open Publication No. 2156783. However, a disadvantage of this design is that it requires a high axial reverse drawing force which adversely affects the distribution of the impact energy as a function of the distance of deformation. Furthermore, only a short distance of deformation is available.